


Take Me To Church

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill: entirety of Batfam on patrol and on comm, Steph wrangles/provokes/dares Jason into singing. He sings “Take me to Church” by Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

     “Come on, Jaybird, let me hear that sweet music you make,” Steph’s teasing voice crackled over the comm. link. 

     Jason snorted at the tone, fist flying into the drug dealer’s face. His knuckles cracked against the bone of the man’s jaw. He could feel the bone fracture beneath the force, drawing a scream out of dealer. The man stumbled back before tripping on one of the unconscious men laying in a heap. He joined the pile, curling into a ball so he could hold his jaw.

     “A little busy over here, princess,” he grunted as he reached for his zip ties. He dropped to a crouch, yanking the man’s hands away from his face. Jason pinned them together behind the man’s back before tightening the tie around his wrists.

     “ _Please_? It’s too quiet tonight, and we all know I’m a little tone deaf.” Jason laughed again as he began tying the hands of the unconscious men together, leaving the three in a pretty pile for whatever cop came to get them.

     “Don’t you dare sing, girl blunder.” Damian’s voice was a low growl over the comm. Jason rolled his eyes at the threat in the boy’s tone. The child wouldn’t do anything, but the bite to his tone was annoying as hell.

     “Shut up, brat,” Jason cut in as he began walking away from the scene. He hauled himself up onto a fire escape and began his quick ascent. Boots clanged against the metal, gloves scraping against rust. The ladder shook beneath him. There were easier ways to get up to the roof, but this was familiar. He’d been doing it since he was a kid, so there was a sense of safety in the action.

     “Both of you need to shut up,” Damian huffed in response. Jason could hear the crack of a fist against bone. He snorted, shaking his head at the groan that followed the noise. The kid could be annoying, but he was damn good at what he did.

     “Just because you said that, I’m gonna fulfill Goldilock’s request.” He hauled himself up onto the roof before immediately reaching for his box of cigarettes. “It’s break time for me, anyways.”

     He shook a cigarette into his hand. “Any requests?” He tilted his head back as he put the stick between his lips. He pocketed the box, and then pulled out a lighter.

     “ _Nothing_ ,” Damian grumbled.

     “Serenade me, Red Hood. Make my young heart-” she was breathless on the end of the comm. He could hear her grunting before there was a loud smack that echoed in the background. “ _Flutter._ ” 

     “You’re something else,” Jason laughed, scrubbing a hand down his face before lifting his lighter. He cupped his hand around the flame, holding it up to the end of the cigarette. He waited until he saw trails of smoke slowly dance up ward.

     “I’m a whole lot of  _great,_  is what I am,” Steph responded, voice less strained. He smiled, happy to hear that she was getting the upper hand, if the fight wasn’t already over with how hard she hit the poor bastard. 

     Jason took a drag of the cigarette before plucking it out from between his lips. He exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering shut. He tilted his head back, letting the words come out out low and raspy.

     “ _My lover’s got humour_  
     She’s the giggle at a funeral  
     Knows everybody’s disapproval  
     I should’ve worshipped her sooner.“

     He paused, taking another drag. He wasn’t shy, but knowing he had an audience that was paying close attention made him a little nervous. He used to sing for his mom, and then with Alfred when he was a kid, but now, it was rare. He took a deep breath, clearing his throat before continuing.

     “ _If the heavens ever did speak_  
     She’s the last true mouthpiece  
     Every Sunday’s getting more bleak  
     A fresh poison each week.”

     Jason’s voice dropped lower, his vibrato nearly cracking. He was out of practice, and suddenly aware of it. He took a deep breath, flicking the ashes of his cigarette before taking another drag.

     “Don’t stop.” Damian’s voice was quiet, filled with soft intrigue. Jason’s lips stretched into a small smile.

     ” _We were born sick" you heard them say it_.“

     Jason paused when he heard the sound of a gunshot. His brows furrowed, body tensing. He was ready to put out his cigarette and bring back up. 

     “I’m okay, keep going. Sorry-” Dick, who had been unusually quiet all night, finally spoke up. Jason flexed his hand nervously. 

     “ _My church offers no absolutes_  
     She tells me “Worship in the bedroom”  
     The only heaven I’ll be sent to  
     Is when I’m alone with you.”

     Jason crouched down, twisting the tip of the cigarette out on the roof when he decided he no longer wanted it. He began stripping the paper off the tobacco.  
  
     “ _I was born sick_  
     But I love it  
     Command me to be well  
     Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.”

     His voice was strong, louder than it had been. He felt the words wash over him, and when he finished, he stood tall. He pocketed the paper of his cigarette, eyes narrowing behind the simple domino he’d been wearing that night. He tilted his head back, looking up at Gotham’s dirty night sky. 

     “That’s all you’re gettin’,” he grunted as he began walking away.


End file.
